Trace
by rubyflanigan
Summary: Written as a result of a livejournal prompt. Rated for suggestiveness rather than anything too raunchy!


Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other fics! And thanks to those who have author alerted me, it's highly flattering, thank you!

Here's another short fic, written for a livejournal community prompt...

Prompt – Trace

Birds are chirping with the rising sun, the sun that's poking through the curtains and highlighting Cam's profile.

You sigh happily, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he still sleeps. You curl into him and he tightens his hold on you.

With the back of your finger, you trace a path along his jaw, pausing momentarily to gauge his reaction.

When you get none, you shift slightly, to trace along his nose, stifling a giggle as he scrunches up his face.

You shift again, raising onto one elbow, and all but draping yourself over him. With your arm resting on his chest, you trace the outline of his lips with a finger.

He turns his head, capturing that finger between his teeth. You squeal dramatically, laughing as he opens one eye to glare at you.

Releasing your finger and taking hold of your hand with his, while his other snakes down your body, grabbing a handful of your ass, he asks "For the love of God, Sam. Will you stop doing that? I was trying to sleep".

"Sorry," you giggle, although you're really not. "But since you're awake..."

"Well I wasn't..." he replies, before he places a kiss to the inside of your wrist and pulls you flush to his body.

Only then does he open both eyes to look at you. To see the dopey, happy expression you're wearing, because it's the only thing you're wearing, he made sure of that.

"Morning," he says, his dopey expression growing to match your own.

"Morning," you reply with a slight giggle in your voice, leaning down to kiss him, and pulling back before you make contact. He lifts his head and you lean down again, but you pull back once more, teasing him.

He groans his frustration, which makes you smile more. He skims his hand across your skin until it meets the other, still cupping your ass.

He spanks you playfully and you produce a surprised and amused gasp. He gets his reward when you kiss him this time. Slowly, sensually, like you and he are all that matter right then.

Moving his hands down your thighs, he lifts you a little, bringing your knees up so you're sat astride his hips, arms still resting on his chest. You raise an eyebrow and quirk a smile at him from your now, rather suggestive, position.

"Just taking the weight off," he responds, and lucky for him you can hear the humour in his voice. You flick his chest and pout anyway.

He strokes his hand up your back and through your hair, cupping the back of your head as he moves you closer. "You know you shouldn't pout," he says, and you can feel his breath on your lips. "My brain stops working and all I wanna do is kiss you when you do."

So you pout. And he chuckles, and kisses you. Harder and more urgent than the last, but no less sensual, and he sucks your bottom lip as he pulls back. You sigh a happy, dreamy sigh, and you've still got that dopey look on your face, but you sure as hell don't care.

You sit up, stretch your arms above your head and he's watching you through half closed eyes. Watching the way your back arches and your breasts perk up. Watching the way your expression changes from dopey to the pure bliss that comes with the stretch of your muscles. He smiles.

You wiggle your hips, just enough, and it doesn't take long before he's on board with what you were thinking when you woke him up.

You interlace your fingers with his though, and pull him upright, your chest pressed against his and you wrap one arm around his neck. He traces random patterns down your thigh while he holds you, one arm encircling your waist.

You use your finger to trace along his nose and across his lips, kissing the path made. This time you're not teasing. He waits for you, patiently, to reach your destination. You know he'll wait a lifetime for you. And you know only you and he matter right then.


End file.
